¿Me amas? Primero responde a eso y luego hablamos
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Fem! Jack* La Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina y cierta Guardiana de la Diversión está más ocupada que nunca... y, por supuesto, no esperaba que le hieran en su vida esa pregunta: pero Bunny lo hizo. ¿Serán estos dos pareja antes del 25 de Diciembre? ¿O todo quedará enterrado bajo la nieve? (Bunny/Jane) Bunnyfrost.


**¡Mi primer fic del origen de los guardianes! 0w0 **

**Estoy feliz. Más que nada porque al fin estoy de vacaciones y no estoy tan baga, así que puedo escribirlo XD**

**Esto se me ocurrió... ¡Quién sabe como! Simplemente tuve que cuidar de mi primo porque sus padres se iban a una boda, la cual, al parecer los novios tenían 30 años y eran pareja desde los 16 ¡eso si que es pensárselo con tiempo! Bueno, la cosa es que por eso me vino a la cabeza una historia como está y ¿por qué de Bunny y Jack? Bueno, pues porque son mi ship de este fandom XD Además ¡va a ser Navidad! ¿Qué mejor momento que este para escribir un fic del Origen de los guardianes? ¿Tal vez pascua? xD**

**En esta historia Jack es una chica porque se amoldaba más al fic (además me gusta más un Fem! Jack que el personaje original aunque me encante, vete tú a saber porque).**

**Bueno, ya me dejó de tonterías, disfrutad el primer cap, va con mucho amor 0w0**

* * *

><p>Aunque Norte, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny y, ahora también, Jane eran los Guardianes de la Infancia estaba claro que ellos no eran niños... Bueno, Jane si que lo era, puede que técnicamente fuera una adolescente eterna, pero en su cabeza era una niñíta eterna. Y Tooth... puede que el hada de los dientes fuese adulta, pero raras veces se portaba como tal ¿quién lo haría si fuese ella? Sandy si era un adulto en el mejor sentido de la palabra y Norte... Norte no se libraba de ser un anciano aunque no parase quieto. Y luego estaba él, E. Áster Bunnymund, más conocido como el dulce y amigable conejo de Pascua —aunque de dulce y amigable nada—.<p>

El mutante conejo gigante, el único Pooka vivo que quedaba sobre la faz de la Tierra, en verdad no sabría definir lo que es. Era un niñito cuando por culpa de Pitch se quedó solo en el mundo antes de que existiera la Pascua y los Guardianes... y de eso hace mucho tiempo ya. Definitivamente no era un anciano, no tenía ningún problema en batalla —aunque era seguro que Norte tampoco los tenía— y no sufría de achaques. Un adolescente, tal vez... No, demasiado serio y reservado. Ningún joven es así aunque tuviera mil años, la Guardiána de la Diversión era un gran ejemplo de ello. Entonces ¿un adulto? Sí, eso le sonaba bien. Un adulto hecho y derecho que pensaba por si solo, tomaba decisiones propias sin temor a equivocarse, volcado en su trabajo de llevar esperanza a todos los niños del mundo pero también sabiendo cuando parar... y solo. Puede que ahora tuviera la compañía de los Guardianes las veinticuatro horas, pero se sentía solo, solo en un lugar lleno de gente, solo aunque todos los niños conocieran su existencia... para toda la eternidad... eso era triste y, para que vamos a engañarnos, también un punto patético. Al menos así lo veía el Pooka.

Él deseaba algo más de la vida, no sabría decir exactamente que, pero lo necesitaba. En la soledad de su madriguera le daba vueltas y vueltas ¿qué era lo que le comía tanto la cabeza? Desde hacía tiempo que su vida estaba completa con la Pascua, no necesitaba más y, a la vez, sí. Que confuso. Era en esos momentos cuando de verdad se sentía un adolescente temeroso de cambios, pero su orgullo no le dejaba mostrárselo a sus amigos.

Hasta que acabó rindiéndose y le contó a MIM (el hombre de la Luna) su problema. Este, como siempre hombre de pocas palabras, escuetamente le aconsejó fijarse en los humanos y no diría más aunque Bunny se lo suplicase. Cosa que sabemos, el conejo jamás haría.

Así que se fijó en los humanos, en su vida, y se dio cuenta de que la gran mayoría seguía un patrón: Nacían, crecían, se reproducían y finalmente morían. Al igual que el resto de seres vivos.

Era más que obvio que él había nacido, y crecido hasta estancarse. ¿Morir? Para Bunny no era una opción y en cuanto a lo de reproducirse... ¡Ha, ha, ha! NO. Además ¿con quién? No, no, no, no era una opción tampoco. No servía de nada, maldito MIM. La próxima vez... ¿a quién pretendía engañar? era su culpa, tenía la mente muy cerrada, incluso cuando buscaba algo nuevo. Así que siguió observando a los humanos, y fue inevitable toparse de bruces con algo siempre presente: el amor.

Y se le encendió la bombilla.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, una compañera. Pero ¿quién? Esa era la gran duda. No conocía a muchas mujeres, por lo que su búsqueda debería ser más fácil. Debería.

¿Podría ser Tooth? La conocía de toda la vida como quien dice, y si tenía que escoger a alguien para decir que era su mejor amiga sin duda la escogería a ella pero ¿su compañera? ¿Tooth? ¿En que mundo? Sin duda eso era otro no. Sandy y Norte sin comentarios. Eso solo dejaba a Jane... ¿Jane? Oh, bueno, ambos habían sido rivales en el pasado. Pero eso era agua pasada, ahora la eternamente joven Jane Frost seguía siendo una pesada entrometida. Pero se ayudaban, se protegían y se querían... ¿la quería? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero ¿sus sentimientos por el espíritu del invierno llegaban a tanto? Eso era lo que Bunny quería descubrir.

* * *

><p>Era mediados de Diciembre, la nieve se encontraba en sus días de apogeo y Jane Frost, espíritu del invierno, estaba más atareada que nunca... pero no lo parecía. Esa era la ventaja de trabajar en algo que para ti es como respirar y que puedes hacer mientras te diviertes con amigos. Y ese era también el don de Jane, convertir en una magnífica diversión hasta lo más aburrido o espeluznante. No por nada había sido nombrada Guardiana de la Diversión en la primavera de ese mismo año, después de ser protagonista de la mayor aventura de su vida, o de su muerte más bien.<p>

Jane estaba acompañada de los hermanos humanos Jaime y Sophie y los amigos de estos. Todos querían ver a Jane Frost en acción y ella, pues estaba encantada de tener la atención de los niños después de trescientos años de soledad.

— ¡Jane, necesitamos más nieve! —pidió Jaime riendo de lo bien que se lo pasaba con su trineo.

— ¿Pero aún quieres más hermanito? —Sophie medió se quejó, a este pasó el parque estaría formado por toneladas de nieve.

— Nunca es suficiente, Sophie —contestó la joven guardiana cada vez creando más y más nieve con su personal. Ya lo arreglaría más tarde.

Dios, como amaba estas cosas.

— Eso Sophie, para la "vieja muñeca de nieve" ningún problema de los que le van a caer por hacer esto son suficientes.

— ¡El conejo de Pascua! —exclamaron los niños al ver que el Pooka había llegado.

Fueron corriendo hasta él mientras que Jane, muy lejos de ofenderse, le regaló una sonrisa divertida.

— Vaya, hola a ti también "canguro" —ironizó volando hasta él—. ¿Es que acaso tratas de decirme como usar unos poderes que tengo desde hace trescientos años? Y no soy una muñeca de nieve.

— Yo solo advierto —puntualizó Bunny mientras le devolvía la calurosa bienvenida a los niños— y tampoco soy un canguro.

— Pues lo pareces —aterrizó a su lado con los niños— ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Pregunta clave.

El conejo gigante de pelaje azul miró serio a la pálida joven de blanco cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros. La sonrisa de Jane se desvaneció y sus hermosos ojos azules acuosos se endurecieron.

— Oh, no Bunny, ya hemos hablado de esto antes —se quejó—. No he hecho nada para "estropear" la Pascua. Faltan meses.

— ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar? Por favor —Jane se sorprendió de su tono ligeramente avergonzado.

— Claro —miró a los niños que estaban expectantes y luego creó aun más nieve— seguid divirtiéndoos, ¡vuelvo ahora!

Y mientras los niños hicieron gustosos lo que dijo se fue volando a un lugar más apartado del parque mientras Bunny la seguía corriendo.

— Oye, que te quedé claro, no puede ser Pascua todos los días. Es imposible —advirtió Jane en un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles.

— No es por eso _Frost _—a la joven no le gustó nada como el Pooka dijó su apellido. No era normal.

— ¿Ah, no? —parecía que le costaba asimilar el hecho de que a Bunny le importara algo más que la Pascua con respecto a ella— ¿Qué es entonces?

¿Cómo empezar algo así?

— Jane, ¿tú cuantos años tienes? —preguntó.

— Dieciocho —contestó ella rápidamente.

"Lo sabía" —pensó Bunny.

— No me refiero a la edad de tu aspecto, si no a tu edad real.

— Trescientos diecinueve —contestó también rápidamente con una sonrisa—. Que conste que eres el primero en preguntármelo.

— Y... ¿No crees que es momento de cambios? —tanteo el Pooka.

— ¿Más cambios que esto? —preguntó divertida. Y es que el hecho de pertenecer al grupo de los Guardianes de la Infancia y de pasar a no ser vista por nadie a que la vieran todos y haber derrotado al Coco en persona, que era mucho peor de lo que se piensa, ya eran grandes cambios en su eternidad.

— _Sí, todavía más cambios._

Definitivamente el Guardián de la Esperanza le estaba dando miedo. Sorprendida, Frost solo pudo balbucear cosas sin sentido. Bunny separó la distancia entre ambos hasta que cogió sus manos gélidas entre sus patas cálidas. La miró fijamente a los ojos, ella no podía apartar la mirada.

— Voy a ir al grano: ¿me amas? —se sonrojo fuertemente.

— ¡¿Qué?! —no pudo evitar exclamar el espíritu del invierno. ¿Es que acaso Bunny gustaba de ella de _ese_ modo?

— Ya me has oído —contestó tan inflexible como siempre, pero por dentro se sentía fatal.

La cara de sorpresa que se le había quedado a la joven poco a poco iba desapareciendo para dejar paso a la mejor cara serena que podía poner.

— Eres muy importante para mi —confesó— pero no te amo.

Habría esperado muchas cosas, pero no que el Pooka le besase la mejilla.

— Dime —rogó tomándola por la barbilla de forma cálida—, ¿qué debo hacer para que me ames?

Jane se perdió. Todo era muy surrealista.

— Estoy esperando —se impacientaba el conejo gigante.

La cara del espíritu del invierno se contorsionó en completo terror ante lo último dicho. Se libró del agarre y se separó de Bunny lo más que pudo señalándole con el personal.

— Tú... ¡estas embarazado!

El conejo de Pascua por poco se cae de espaldas por lo dicho por Jane.

— Estoy esperando tu respuesta, no un bebé —corrigió con cara de poker.

La joven pareció calmarse, eso ya era más normal.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué he de hacer para que me ames?

La Guardiana de la Diversión se acercó volando a él, expectante pero mucho más tranquila y sería.

— ¿Tú me amas a mi? —le preguntó al Pooka simplemente.

— Yo... no lo se.

Jane parecía decaída con esa respuesta.

— ¿Entonces como puedes pensar que te daré mi corazón si no me amas?

— Es muy simple. Porque te miró, te pienso, veo lo que haces y como te comportas y no puedo ni imaginar a nadie mejor con quien pasar mi eternidad.

Un sonrojo azulado cubrió las mejillas del espíritu.

— Eso suena como si me amases —puntualizó susurrando para si misma— yo también quiero pasar la eternidad contigo cangurito.

Pero vivir con una persona era una cosa, amarla era otra.

Jane abrazó a Bunny con todas sus fuerzas, después se miraron directamente a los ojos.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que debes hacer para estar conmigo?

El Pooka simplemente asintió.

— Ámame —contestó ella simplemente—. Solo ámame. Si logras convencerte de que tienes sentimientos hacía mi entonces... entonces no me negaré a ser tu compañera.

Después rió con gusto y besó la mejilla de Bunny. Después de eso se fue volando.

—Convéncete —insistió mientras se perdía de vista.

El Pooka se llevó una pata a la mejilla besada y la acaricio con mimo.

No tenía ni idea de como iban a ser las cosas a partir de ahora. Pero tenía la esperanza de que pronto Jane estaría entre sus brazos. Y es que él ya la amaba aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>¿CONTINUARA...?<strong>


End file.
